1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing, and more specifically to a system and method for delivering a fishing bait to a desired location.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of fishing, the conventional way to get a fishing bait to a particular location is to cast the bait. Casting generally involves a complex set of steps using arm and wrist motion to whip the tip of a fishing pole in a desired direction coupled with complex hand motions that control the fishing line as it unwinds from the reel. The length of the cast, that is, the distance the bait travels, is dependent on the force of the cast (often a function of the fisher's arm and wrist strength) and other external factors, such as the weight of the bait and winds. For even the most experienced fisher, casting is as much an art as it is a science.
For an inexperienced fisher, casting can be a dangerous endeavor. If the complex steps are not performed in the correct sequence and in the right directions, the bait, complete with hook, may fly off in an unintended direction. This poses a risk to the fisher, his or her fishing companions, and even innocent bystanders. Many instances occur every year where medical treatment is required to remove a fishing hook from someone accidentally snared by a cast gone wrong.
Numerous attempts have been made to improve the consistency, accuracy, and distance of the fishing cast maneuver. One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,006, issued to Harrison. Harrison discloses an automatic fishing line casting system that includes positioning a projectile in the bore of a barrel. The projectile is coupled to the fishing line. A propellant is used to propel the projectile and the fishing line is pulled along with the projectile. While the Harrison casting system may result in a cast that is longer than a cast achievable by hand, the Harrison casting system is still susceptible to external factors, such as wind, and does not assure that the cast will put the fishing bait at the desired location.
Additionally, the use of fish finding technology is well known in the sport of fishing. Typically a fish finding sensor is located in close proximity to the fisher, usually mounted to the fishing boat or dock from which the fisher is fishing. Fish finders also have a display, either hard wired or wireless to display what is detected by the fish finding sensor. While a conventional fish finder will tell a user where fish are located relative to the sensor, it will not tell a user where fish are relative to where the fisher has cast the bait.
An attempt to address this problem is offered by a system under the name Humminbird SMARTCAST. In this system a fish finding sensor is secured to a fishing line near the bait. When the bait is cast, the sensor and the bait stay in relative close proximity, giving the fisher an indication of the presence of fish near the bait. The sensor wirelessly transmits data to a display that can be worn on the fisher's wrist. Unfortunately, the fisher does not know of the presence of fish until after the bait has been cast. Furthermore, the casting distance is limited to the manual casting abilities of the fisher.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a bait delivery system that eliminates the complexity, uncertainty, and hazards of casting and can deliver a fishing bait to a desired location. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a system that uses fish finding technology to determine a desired location and accurately delivers a fishing bait to that location.